thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harpy Diadem
Name: Harpy Diadem District: 2 Age: 18 Gender: Female Weapons: Sickle, Bow Height: 6'1" Alliance: Careers Personality: Harpy is the most bloodthirsty, evil beastie you will find in all of Panem. She is loud, rude, always angry and aggressive and just plain evil. As a child she set butterflies' wings on fire and let them go, dying a painful death while desperately trying to get away from the monster that doomed them. She grimly taught herself to fight when she was 4, and was better at it than most 18 year olds. The injustice is real, she also turned out to be really pretty on the outside, but on the inside... she is an actual harpy. The reason for this is her upbringing, abusive parents, and mean sibilings. Strengths: She's good at fighting, killing, climbing, swimming, running, and survival. Not much to say. Weaknesses: Even less to say, she's very untrustworthy and will most likely try to slaughter all of her allies but one, who she will keep around as a "pet" to torture when bored, whenever there is nothing else for her to do. A lot of people will despise her. She almost never on her guard, and is too cocky, thinking she is invincible and can't be defeated. Backstory: I walk into the darkest alley I can find, Hey, a girl has to start her legacy as an assassin somewhere! There are mutants, half-dead men, hobos, assassins and serial killers, people that were LOOKING to hire assassins all standing nervously, eyeing everyone as if they were an enemy. I see a nervous, fat man dressed in all black, looking at an assassin stabbing a homeless man over and over. I walk up to him and smile. He sees me and jumps high into the air and screams. I clamp my hand over his mouth and he struggles feebly. "Stay silent" I whisper to him and let him go. "Are you looking for an killer?" "H-how?" "Answer the question!" I snarl. Y-Yes, there is a man named Surorian Dorfontine who killed my family and now is out to get me!" "Is he an assassin?" I don't know!! He's been chasing me non-stop for a year now. He will catch me soon, I will give you hundreds to kill that monster!" "Thousands. You seem like a wealthy man" He falls silent and then nods, once. I smile at him and walk away, disappearing into the darkness instantly. The exchange took less than one minute. I curve back around, I will stick close to my client. If there really is an assassin after him, I will stay close and kill him if he gets anywhere near my employer. Then, I will receive my pay and kill the fat fool. I thought about letting him live for a while to tell others about me, but he's too proper to admit he hired someone as an assassin. No... he will have to die so that he won't slip to any Peacekeepers about me. I look at him walking briskly out of the dark street and stalk him, and see a man with bright red hair doing the same. My client knows something is wrong and breaks into a sprint, which looks more like a waddle, me 200 yards behind him, easily closing the distance. A merchant jumps in front of me. "A beautiful lady like you should be buying my famous carpets!!" Not pausing at all I stick a knife into him and let him spin away into the darkness wailing something about carpets. I see the red headed figure pulling ahead of me. I run at a 45 degree angle and jump at him and wrap my arms around his legs. The man, no it's a BOY looks like he Is 97% muscle. I grab his head and slam it against the asphalt. "Who the fu-" He starts in a high, reedy voice not suited for him at all. I slam his head down once again, effectively killing him and shutting him up. I see my employer staring at me with an open mouth, "Wrong guy," he squeaks. "huh" I ask confused. "But... Well if you want me to kill someone else give me my money first" He stares. "NOW!!" I scream, losing my temper. He fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out a lot of bills. "This is all I have on me right now, I didn't expect you to kill him so quick!" "...So it WAS him" He turns and runs. Not getting away fast enough, he falls with my knife in his throat. She gets reaped, which makes her get super angry and she kills a bunch of people before getting dragged into the train. Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors